Competition
by McKay Rulez
Summary: Sam had her hands full with two bantering siblings fighting over her attention. She didn't need to add one more to the list. One-shot, AU, Sort of Ships: Sam/Rodney, Sam/Jeannie, Rodney/Sam/Jeannie - Anti Jack/Sam, One sided Jack/Sam


_Disclaimer!_ I don't own Stargate or it's characters!  
 _Summary:_ Sam had her hands full with two bantering siblings fighting over her attention. She didn't need to add one more to the list.  
 _Ships:_ One sided Jack/Sam, Sam/Rodney, Sam/Jeannie, Rodney/Sam/Jeanie - Anti Jack/Sam  
 ** _Note:_** This is an AU where Jeannie never got married or had Madison but instead stayed in school with her brother and they both then got a job at the SGC. Sam is a Civilian Scientist, not a part of the military.

* * *

 **Competition:**

It was a sibling rivalry.. That's what everybody thought at least. Normal siblings fight and bicker and that would be ten times more so with Rodney added into the equation. So it came as no surprise when both Rodney and Jeanie where assigned to the help out the SGC, that they constantly fought in the labs.

Sam thought it was a simple credit deal. Rodney wanted credit and Jeanie wanted it too.. It took awhile however for Sam to realize there was more to it. They didn't just want the credit for their work.. They wanted Sam's approval. Her... Attention..

Sam knew for years Rodney had a crush on her. The thing was she thought he was too arrogant and full of himself to actually care for her own view of him.. And Jeanie was a complete surprise.

"Siblings!" Sam spoke firmly but kindly, over the voices of the two arguing siblings. Currently they where ranting at each other about whose idea was better and stood in front of her wanting her to choose which plan was best..

"Sorry." The siblings said in unison, their Canadian accents making Sam smile despite her frustration with them.

This is how it always went. A tug of war between who could get Sam to approve of what and she always found it hard. Whenever she suggested they worked together or ask why they couldn't just get along Rodney would respond with a snarky comment or say "Everything is a competition."

Sam tried everything to get the two settled down but all her attempts failed. She had run out of hopes to ever get the chaos of two bantering McKay's out of her labs when one day out of the blue salvation came, for more then that issue and she didn't even have to bother.

* * *

It was during a party some of the SGC members where throwing to celebrate Jack's return.

"Carter." Jack said as she turned around from the punch table, to see him looking her over.

"Sir!" Sam gave him a smile and accepted him hug.

Daniel walked on over. "A lot of us weren't sure you where actually going to show up."

"Yeah, well.. mandatory and all.." He looked down at his formal wear with some annoyance. "I was told there would be cake."

Daniel rolled his eyes but Jack kept his own view on Sam. He extended a hand.

"Dance?" Jack asked. Sam looked at the invitation warily.

"Oh come on Carter, live a little." Before Sam could reject, Jack pulled her over to the space set up for dancing.

Sam resisted at first but soon they where both dancing and laughing.

In the distance Rodney and Jeannie where standing off to the side of the party staring hard at Jack.

As the song ended Sam got ready to go back to the table to get a refreshment when Jack pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Sam didn't kiss back but stared at him stunned and awkward. She had always thought of Jack more as that goofy funny brother. Not as anything more. And lately, with Jack getting older and older she would have thought the man would have gotten over his crush by now and gotten a hint that nothing was going to happen at this point. Apparently she was wrong.

She pulled away from him and left warily back to the drink tables. Her eyes caught on to the looks of the siblings in her peripherals. She looked to them and saw hatred and revenge in their glares at Jack. The two where whispering to themselves and Sam had a bad feeling about what it could be that they where talking about. She ignored it though. She was already being approached by Bill who wanted to talk about their latest project.

* * *

A week later, Sam was in the cafeteria eating her blue jello. The days had been strangely different in the lab since the party.. Not unpleasant to say the least in fact it was good. Rodney and Jeannie had never been so well behaved. They where actually able to get work done in silence and Jeannie and Rodney where actually taking breaks then just shut in the room for hours on end on their laptops like normal.

All of a sudden the cafeteria the room quieted. Sam looked up curious and noticed everybody was holding their breath when Jack entered. Jack's face was one of annoyance as he got a food tray and then headed for the coffee machine she noticed his reluctance to be near it. He got his cup then went to a table to join Daniel and Cameron. Sam's eyes followed and she wondered why he was so moody. Everyone seemed on edge to stay out of the wrath of his temper.

Suddenly, she heard a smack and look up startled to see Vala leaning down at her, she had hit her hands on the table to get her attention. "Uh hey Vala."

Vala grinned back. "Who do you thinks been going it?"  
Sam blinked confused. "What?"  
"The pranks!" Vala's grin got wider.  
"What pranks?"

Vala sighed and sat down in front of her and snatched a grape from Sam's tray. "You really got to get out of your lab girl. General Grumpiness has been getting it."

Sam's eyes widened. Who'd ever prank the General? Everyone was friends with Jack. "What kind of pranks?..."

"Oh, Equipment malfunctions where ever he goes.., His office and the conference room starting smelling horrid, his favorite cake type is no longer being served, which the mess workers claim was from an email from him, and someone actually erased and stopped the recording of the Simpson from his DVR." Vala laughed. "I guess that's what he gets for leaving his house always unlocked."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?.."

"Yeah. Bad first week back eh?" Vala kept smirking. "Any idea who it is?.. I wanna team up with them. Show 'em what a pro could do!" She winked.

"I.. I don't know.." Sam frowned.

Vala shrugged. "Well I guess I'll ask Muscles, maybe he knows." Vala got up and headed over To Teal'c. "Hey Muscles!"

Sam continued to eat and wondered to herself who it could be. When she made her way back to the labs she found Jeannie and Rodney hutched over a laptop working together.. Actually working together! Sam could hardly believe it. She took in their hushed tones and then Jeannie's lovely laugh and Rodney's smirk. Her eyes finally caught what was on the laptop and saw the security feeds of the mountain. They where watching Jack and paying attention to what things he was using, making notes on what they could do. That's when it clicked.

It made perfect sense too. Who else could tamper with electronics to make them break when Jack neared only to be repaired before anyone knew it and used it after. They where trying to send a message to Jack to back off their girl but he didn't understand the reasoning behind it. He was still hitting on her so he was still a rival in their eyes.

Sam smiled to herself and to them behind their backs. She should tell them to quit it.. She knew she really should but she didn't. It was sweet in it's weird way and to Sam, if this kept her favourite genius sibling scientists happy, cooperating and not bickering and filling her lab with noise then she was perfectly fine with it.. This could keep Jack from finding time to flirt with her too. An added bonus..

Besides.. What's wrong with a little competition of stubborn love between friends?


End file.
